It is known that there are machines for filling containers with liquid products which comprise a rotating carousel provided with a plurality of filling stations, each of which comprises a head for dispensing the products to a container which is supported in an underlying position and is further provided with means which ensure exact dosage of the product into the container, such as for example a load cell or a flowmeter.
It is also known that there are liquid products which cannot be placed in mutual contact before they are introduced in the container that is designed to contain them in mixed condition, since the handling of the mixture due to the filling operation might cause phenomena which are incompatible with correct execution of this operation: this is the case, for example, of a very common product such as bleach, which cannot be mixed with the associated additives before it is introduced in the containers, since it would produce so much foam as to prevent correct operation of the filling machine.
In the background art, two or more products of the type specified above are introduced in a container by using filling machines arranged in series, which introduce in the containers the products one after the other, therefore without prior mutual contact; the result that is achieved is correct, but the multiplication of the machines used poses considerable problems in terms of space occupation and costs.